Woodstock
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: No one knew that he had the ability to measure how "Dangerous" people are on a scale of 1 to 10 just by looking at them. A normal child would be 1, while a trained man with an assault rifle might be a 6. And one day, a boy came along to measure a 10.
1. Chapter 1

_I came upon a child of God_  
 _He was walking along the road_  
 _And I asked him where are you going_  
 _And this he told me_  
 _I'm going on down to Yasgur's farm_  
 _I'm going to join in a rock 'n' roll band_  
 _I'm going to camp out on the land_  
 _I'm going to try an' get my soul free_

* * *

{1}

He wasn't named the world's greatest hitman without a reason.

People couldn't understand why they were always getting into trouble with people who are powerful while Reborn could dance around these people with ease, never offending the wrong types.

What they didn't know was that Reborn was a teenager (Now that the curse was finally broken and 12 years has passed) with the abilities to measure how "Dangerous" people are on a scale of 1 to 10 just by looking at them.

A normal child would be at 1, while a trained man with an assault rifle might be a 6.

And he, being ranked at 9 every time he looks into the mirror, would never be bested. Even Colonello was ranked at 8.9.

So one fine day, a mission under the orders of Vongola Nono came in and he was to train his heir who was in middle school now.

He smirked when he took a glance at the picture.

What a wimpy looking kid and such…horrendous grades.

Taking advantage of his current age, he went along to enroll himself in Namimori Middle School and dropped a flyer to advertise himself as a tutor to the Sawada Household. Hopeful Iemitsu made himself useful and inform his family about it.

Though Reborn wouldn't put pass him to forget it. He never had high expectation for Iemitsu.

{2}

"Hello there! How can I help you?" Reborn gave a smirk to the brunette before sketching a half bow.

"Hi Mrs Sawada, my name is Reborn and I am the tutor Mr Sawada Iemitsu has hired to teach your son."

His smirk widened when confusion becomes apparent in her eyes. He knew Iemitsu will forget about telling his wife. Or more like trying to hide his head in the sand like an ostrich, hoping everything will pass while he is not looking and his son is being trained to be the next heir. Something Iemitsu had tried to prevent desperately but failed.

"Ara, I see…Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?"

He tips his fedora in thanks but shook his head. "It's alright; I need to go to school too. Perhaps I could go together with Tsunayoshi-san?"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid he's already there. He said something about a test…"

Reborn frown before giving his thanks and amble towards school.

Test? What test?

{3}

"Class, a new student will be joining us today. Reborn, you can come in now."

Sliding the door open, he strides confidently across the room, only to double take when he glimpsed at the class from the corner of his eyes.

His smirk widened as he face the class, his gaze fixed coolly on the unassuming petite boy glancing out at the window with a bored look on his face, his fluffy brown hair ruffles along with the gentle wind.

"Hello," He drawled, a glimmer of excitement glinting in his eyes as he scrutinize the brunet. "My name is Reborn. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The boy measures a 10.

Wasn't that a surprise?

{4}

 _We are stardust_  
 _We are golden_  
 _And we've got to get ourselves_  
 _Back to the garden_

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha…Writing Prompt found on .com


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, who's that guy?"

The boy swivels his head towards the direction Reborn nodded, feeling a chill flash down his spine when he saw the guy Reborn was eyeing earlier.

"Eh? Hahahaha, you mean Sawada?"

Reborn arched an eyebrow before taking another glimpse of the brunet sprawled over his desk, seemingly in a deep sleep. "Yeah. Though it's interesting that no one is talking to him, even though it's lunch time now."

"Well," The boy shrugged, tearing into his cheese sandwich, "For one thing, he is kind of scary."

"Scary?"

His eye twitched at the smile he got. "Like, well, it feels like he can read others' minds."

A gleam slivered across his eyes, an encouraging smile on his lips. "Go on."

"When school just started, Sawada attracted…bullies." Hesitating, he ducks his head slightly, as if in shame.

"And, well, no one step in. Actually no one needed. Seeing how he dealt with…them still creeps me out. It's like he can really read minds. You know, like, nervousness, fear, indecisiveness, those really faint changes in people's emotion." The boy rubbed his neck nervously, eyes darting to the sleeping figure and back to Reborn. "And... I don't know. He seems to makes use of those and uses it to control others psychologically. Which…yeah, makes him really scary."

'Interesting…'

A hand came up to rub his chin, his eyes still trained on the boy in front of him. "You are rather observant, to be able to notice that, Yamamoto-san."

"Ahahaha…Is that so?"

"In fact…" Reborn inclined his head, "What do you say about joining the family?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Tsuna pulls the book away from his face, the view of his new classmate coming to view.

Remaining silent, he locked gaze with the spiky hair boy, perfectly content to continue on the staring contest until Reborn broke it.

"Hello, Sawada-san. My name is Reborn."

The brunet felt tempted to bite a sarcastic reply but decided to remain silent. Because people always expect something. Anger, curiosity, fear.

Never silence.

Blinking, Tsuna inclined his head, saying nothing while the hitman waited for a response.

Tsuna wanted to laugh.

Really.

How could one not, when the new boy standing beside him is eyeing him like a piece of meat.

It was rather fascinating though, the way the new guy barely shows any shift in his emotions. As if his mind is just a blank slate.

Too bad he has his hand full currently.

Flicking his gaze back to the book, the brunet proceeds to ignore the new student and lay back down with the book placed firmly on his face, chuckling silently in amusement when he felt a spike in irritation from his side.

Really, was this all he needs to rile up the new guy?

Quirking his lips, he feels his eyes flutter close, only to frown when his book was lifted off his face.

Tsuna squinted his eyes at the sunlight from the position he is lying on the grassy hill tucked at the corner of the school soccer field.

"A mafia boss must always remain vigilant and polite."

' _Mafia…huh. He would have to keep an eye on this guy.'_

He shot a dull look at Reborn, hand outstretch.

"Whatever. Give it back."

"A mafia-"

Tsuna tilts his head and rolled several times to his right to get the sunlight out of his face as the tree looms over him, shadows sliding on his face.

"Give it back."

If possible, his eyes dulled further when the hitman smirked and snap his book shut.

"What if I say-"

Huffing, the brunet pushed himself up and stretched, hushing the spiky hair boy into silence.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Without a glance, Tsuna ambled forward with a neutral expression, leaving the hitman watching him walk away with an unreadable expression.

* * *

"Welcome home, Tsu-Kun!"

"I'm back…"

She blinked and placed a hand on her cheek when she saw her son slipped into his sneakers and slipped out of his uniform, leaving his usual orange T-shirt in view.

"Ara, are you going out again, Tsu-kun?"

He nodded and directed a soft smile at her. Leaning forward, he pulls her into a hug and pecks her cheek before pulling back.

"I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the stopwatch.

"53 Hours, 17 Minutes and 8 seconds."

He leaned against the table, the view of the city sprawled out behind can be clearly seen from the massive window behind.

"How boring." He huffed as he clicked the button to stop the time running on the stopwatch. "Are you at your limit?"

"How about saying something," He remarks, the brunet eyed the man tied up on the chair coldly, "Mister Lucca?"

Tsuna shrugged when silence greeted him and surveyed the man whose head was hung tiredly. There was blood soaked into the dress shirt, darkening the bright red to nearly black and the chest underneath barely rise as the man tried to grasp for air.

The boy snapped back into attention when he saw the blond's finger twitched.

"Hehe…Sorry." Tsuna arched an eyebrow at the scratchy voice, his attention fixed on the face filled with lacerations raised to meet his gaze.

A fanatic grin rapidly spread across the swollen red face, some of the gashes splitting further with blood trickling down the jaw.

"I was thinking of how to rip you and your mother apart in the worst possible way." The man taunted, his voice hoarse and scratchy, but still gloated when the brunet seems to freeze.

Tsuna tilt his head back slightly, his glasses glinting under the sunset rays streaming in, a contemplative look in his eyes.

He lowered his gaze to meet assassin, the man flinching at the eyes ablaze with amusement and the colour in autumn.

A ruthless grin spread across his face.

"That sounds like fun!"

* * *

A/N:

Heyyyyyyyyyy. I'm back! :D (Autumn)

Yes. Yes, she is. Though...I should have never listened to you to start another story... (Azrael)

What are you talking about! IT'S FUN! I'M SURE EVERYONE AGREES! (Autumn)

Right. And we barely have time to even update the rest. Well, hope you guys like this chapter. Though I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling errors.(Azrael)


	3. Chapter 3

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

All the king's horses and all the King's men

Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again"

He gave a soft chuckle when the last note fell and the body thud loudly against the carpeted floor.

"Ah… How troublesome…" He placed his feet on the body's chest and wiped the blood stained sneakers on the shredded dress shirt. "Of all things, the floor gets stained…"

Throwing the dirtiest look he can muster at the body, he rolled his shoulders back, eyes drifting to the clock and the calendar on his table.

 _6:30AM , Saturday._

Seems like he's still in time breakfast made by his mum.

Grinning, he strolled to the kitchen and pulled the drawer open, revealing a chopper with black handle.

Time to make a statement.

* * *

"Tsu-Kun! You're up early today!"

A yawn escaped before he slumped against his chair.

"Morning..."

"Chaos."

Blearily, his gaze slide to the figure in suit.

"..." He squinted and shrugged, digging into his pancakes his mother drops on his plate.

Reborn scowled at the lack of response before deciding to try again.

"Chaos, Tsuna, I'm the tutor your father sent."

"...Ok. Mom, thanks for the breakfast." Finishing the last piece of pancake, the boy gathered his utensils and stood up from the chair, giving a nod to his mum that chirped 'You're welcome!' happily and left the table without any change on his facial expression.

Reborn frowned. This is going to be troublesome.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Tsuna shrugged, munching a donut silently without a glance at the hitman that appeared out of no where on his shoulder.

There was another bout of silence until Reborn decided to speak up.

"I'm the world's greatest hitman, and I am here to make you the tenth boss of Vongola."

"Huh."

The hitman gritted his teeth at the unflappable attitude of the teen. And the boy did not reply to the statement. Not in favour or in negative.

Impressive.

And he has yet to observe the boy's physical abilities.

Ranked 'Ten' indeed.

* * *

The only sound was the page flipped by deft fingers.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm sure you can read."

Reborn twitched at the comment, cuffing his student by the head and jumping down the ground to take a better look at the cream coloured book.

 _'The philosophical life; Twelve Great Thinkers And The Search For Wisdom, From Socrates To Nietzche'_

Reborn could feel his eyebrows disappearing into the hairline.

"You don't have to look so...surprised, you know."

The hitman flicked the brim of his hat. "I never took you for one to enjoy philosophy."

Amusement flickered before Tsuna's gaze slides back to the book.

"Hmm," The brunet incline his head, "I see."

Tsuna paused, eyes lighting up at a thought threaded through his mind.

"Hey," Reborn blinks at the sudden enthusiasm, "When do you think life is worth living until it is rational to end your life?"

The hitman felt like the world has suddenly stop.

"What?"

The brunet sighed, as if disappointed at something. He close the book gently and slide it back on the wooden shelf where it was previously at.

He stood up and give a small stretch, earning several looks from others who was scattered near him in the library.

"Nothing."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Tsuna strolled away to another shelf, his fingers fluttering from one book spine to another, leaving the hitman behind.

Strangely, even Reborn felt disappointed at himself. Though, in a way, a different sort of disenchantment if compared to the child before him.

But still, disappointed, and he doesn't even know why.

* * *

It's nearing midnight and even though he is supposed to be asleep, he isn't.

He hold the flame in his hand, the small tendrils of fire leaping up and dancing over his palm. It is captivatingly beautiful, and he holds it as if it is something fragile.

Though he is perfectly aware that it is _not_ and this is something that can be used to hurt and maim and kill and _protect_.

His intuition whispers at the back of his mind.

Tsuna sighed, clenching his fist as the fire vanished in flecks of orange.

"Come out."

The hit man sauntered out from behind the corner of the room, a glint in his eyes, shadow stretched under the moon light.

"I see that you can access to your dying will."

Tsuna sighed. "So?"

"I'm just surprised that you are able to access it without any guidance, that is all."

"Okay. Now get out."

Reborn's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Get out."

Frowning, the hit man flick his fedora, Leon a familiar presence in this bizarre situation.

"What did I do to make you dislike me so?"

Arching an eyebrow, the brunet aimed a flat stare at Reborn.

"It's nothing personal. I don't like anybody. Except Mum."

"If this is about Iemitsu-" Tsuna rolled his eyes, making a slashing motion with his hand to cut the hitman off.

"Please, I honestly don't care about him. It's the basic that everybody lies. The only difference is what. And I don't think tutor stalk their students room. Now _get out._ "

Within a split second, Leon was in the hit man's grasp and cocked at the heir.

"And I don't tolerate disrespect."

Tsuna snarked."And respect has to be earned. Not given." He shoot another sharp glare. "Same goes for trust."

The barrel rested at his forehead. "That applies to you too, Sawada."

The brunet inclined his head. "Do I get any gummy bears if I act like I care?"

A bullet nicked his cheek, a thin line appearing as blood started beading before flowing down.

"No. You probably live instead."

Slowly, the brunet turned his head, his gaze flickered to the bullet embedded on the wall behind him and back to the hit man.

He chuckled, causing the hit man to look at him incredulously.

"No one can take from you what you no longer have, Mr-World-Greatest-Hitman, Reborn. Now _get out_ or do you not understand simple Japanese?"

* * *

"Don Acerbi...A package has arrived and is directly addressed to you."

The man leaned back against his leather armchair.

"Hmm, any issues?"

"We have checked for any explosives or poisons lacing it. Negative."

Gingerly, the person placed the box on the mahogany table.

"Open it."

The person blink in surprise before pulling the red ribbon and lifted the box slightly.

He slammed the box down, all blood draining away from his face.

"Don..." Breathing out a shaky breath, the man took a step back.

"There was an envelope inside. Give it to me."

Grimacing, the person slowly lift the box, ignoring the dark dried blood crusted around the neck and the layers of soaked orange handkerchief as his fingers closed around the envelope.

He quickly turn away and passed the blood stained envelope to the man before him.

Large, callous fingers tore the side off, pulling out a small card. Black eyes narrowed.

 _I'm running thin on patience._

* * *

A/N : Hahaha, no freaking idea why we enjoy writing conflicts between the two... But you can't say that it isn't entertaining. Well, though it is more the fact that we think there will be loads and loads of conflicts between two strong strangers who are both used to being in control. And Tsuna being kinda crazy. And complicated. The both of us are trying to force ourselves to try and update other stories too, so be patient with us.

And we will try to write longer chapters in the future...


End file.
